So I'm a Little Left of Center
by BinkyTwinky
Summary: Thanks for telling me to write another chapter. Well, here it is. I need a new title for this fic though, the one I have is way too long. R&R! Ja!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing for the last freaking time! Ryou is a girl, because it works better for this. Don't get mad. It has to be done. OOC- ness. Malik is a vampire. The only reason that I didn't use Sweet Misery is because I couldn't figure out how to make it work. I was listening to this last night ((midnight)) and I stumbled across You Get Me. It reminded my of Malik. So I wrote this, and the only reason that he's a vamp is becasuse I was reading The Vampire Lestat by Anne Rice. It made me think. My head started to hurt. But I'm better now. R&R and I might continue this if enough of you like it.  
  
~*~  
  
Malik opened his eyes to the city lights. They were nearly as bright as the sun, but he couldn't remember what the sun looked like. He lived at night. He awoke as the sun set and he slept as the rest of the world worked. It didn't bother him. He wasn't alone. There were others like him. They would talk together, although the older ones secluded themselves. He couldn't remember how long he had been this way. His memory was fading as the years passed. Everyone else that he knew thought he was crazy.  
  
~~So I'm a little left of center~~  
  
~~So I'm a little out of tune~~  
  
~~Some say I'm paranormal~~  
  
~~So I just bend their spoon~~  
  
He shook his head as he walked down the steet to the night club he hunted in. There were always at least one person there with a strong heart beat. Someone with no drugs or alcohol. That was rare in this city, but he always managed to find one. He walked into the club and the sound of beating hearts hit his ears. The smell of blood was intoxicating. He walked onto the dance floor. Several girls danced up to him, but they were all drunk. He moved away from them and kept his eyes out for a strong heart. He was rewarded when he saw a young girl dancing by herself in the middle of the throng of people.  
  
~~Who wants to ordinary~~  
  
~~In a crazy mixed-up world~~  
  
~~I don't care what they're sayin'~~  
  
~~As long as I'm you're boy~~  
  
He danced his way to her and she looked up at him with chocolate colored eyes. They were shining with the lights from the stage. He smiled at her and held his hand out as an offering to dance. She smiled back at him and took his hand. They started dancing, swaying to the music. Their bodies moved as if they were made to be together. Malik smiled to himself. She was beautiful. She was his. He took hold of her arm and pulled her away from the dance floor. Malik could feel the fear rising in her as he made their way to the alley door. She tried to pull away, but wasn't strong enough to escape his grasp.  
  
~~Hey, you were on my side~~  
  
~~And they, they just roll their eyes~~  
  
He sighed and opened the door pulling her with him. She tried to get away again, but he only tightened his grip. He pushed heer up against the wall and kissed her. she tasted as sweet as she looked. He wanted to bite her then and there, but that would take all the fun out of it. She strted to cry and he felt a tinge of sorrow. He had never felt sorrow before. He let go of her and she stumbled away. He went after her and tried to calm her down. After a few minutes, she sighed and slumped against him. He whispered an apology and she accepted.  
  
~~You get me~~  
  
~~When nobody understands~~  
  
~~You come and take the chance, baby~~  
  
~~You get me~~  
  
~~You look inside my wild mind~~  
  
~~Never knowing what you'll find~~  
  
~~And still you want me all the time~~  
  
~~Yeah, you do~~  
  
~~Yeah, you get me~~  
  
Malik took hold of her hand and led her through the streets to his apartment. He had decided that he wanted to keep her. That way he wouldn't be alone. He had never made another before, but he knew how to do it. He watched as Yami had made Yugi into a vampire, and he knew how happy they had been. He wanted to be happy. He didn't want to be called crazy anymore. The girl had stopped shaking and crying and was only now aware of her surroundings. She looked at Malik and he smiled. She wasn't afraid of him. He made it to his apartment and opened the door. He wasn't rich by anymeans, but he was well enough off. The had a big apartment with all the essentials. Suddenly he realized that he didn't know this angels name. He asked and was rewarded with hearing her speak. Ryou. The perfect name for the perfect person. //You're soon to be perfect forever.// he thought with a smirk.  
  
~~So what if I see the sunshine~~  
  
~~In the pouring rain?~~  
  
~~Some people think I'm crazy~~  
  
~~But you say it's okay~~  
  
~~You've seen my secret garden~~  
  
~~Where all my flowers grow~~  
  
~~In my imagination~~  
  
~~Anything goes~~  
  
He pulled her to him and kissed her soft lips again. She opened it to his tongue and he gladly deepened the kiss. He left her mouth to trail soft kisses down her jaw and to her neck. He stopped at the throbbing vein and nibbled at her neck. He ran his tongue over the artery and drove his teeth into the sweet flesh.  
  
~~I, I am all you want~~  
  
~~They, they just read me wrong~~  
  
She tensed but soon melted to him. He could feel her heart slowing as he drank from her. The blood tasted as sweet as her flesh. It was like honey flowing into his mouth. He broke the kiss when her heart slowed to a sickening pace. She was dying. He set her down on the floor and brought his wrist to his mouth, tearing the skin with his teeth. He held it above her mouth and in seconds she was sucking as much as she could from him.  
  
~~You get me~~  
  
~~When nobody understands~~  
  
~~You come and take the chance, baby~~  
  
~~You get me~~  
  
~~You look inside my wild mind~~  
  
~~Never knowing what you'll find~~  
  
~~And still you want me all the time~~  
  
~~Yeah, you do~~  
  
~~'Cause you get me~~  
  
Malik started to feel dizzy and pulled her mouth from his wrist. She fell back onto the carpet and closed her eyes. Malik knew what was coming. She was going to die. It was a mortal death, and with it all of her flaws would go; every imperfection from the inside out would be gone. Her breathing became laboured as she tossed on the floor. After a few minutes it was done. She had turned. She looked up at Malik and pulled him down to her. They lay together for hours just listening to eachother's heart beat, until Yami opened the door.  
  
~~Hey, you are on my side~~  
  
~~They, they just roll their eyes~~  
  
~~Yeah, yeah, yeah~~  
  
He looked down at Malik and the girl in his arms and sighed. //He's lost it. I can't believe he brought that girl over.// Yami thought bitterly. Malik heard him and glared at the other vampire. Nut he didn't care what Yami or the other's thought. He was happy, and she was happy, and they were together. That was all that mattered to him then. He looked up at Yami and smiled. He loved this girl, and she stayed. She didn't leave like others had done. He looked down at ther in his arms and knew that she sould never leave.  
  
~~'Cause you get me~~  
  
~~When nobody understands~~  
  
~~You come and take the chance, baby~~  
  
~~You get me~~  
  
~~When none of the pieces fit~~  
  
~~You make sense of it~~  
  
~~You get me~~  
  
~~You look inside my wild mind~~  
  
~~Never knowing what you'll find~~  
  
~~And still I want you all the time~~  
  
~~Yeah, I do~~  
  
~~'Cause you get me~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
I hope you liked it, and if you did then I'll write anther chapter. By the way, they don't have yami's in this. It makes the story easier. Um, actually, their yami's are different people. They aren't yami's. get it? I hope so. it's confusing. But if you're getting mad because my other fic is lacking . . . everything . . . I apologise, but I still have writers block on that. I'll work on it ASAP. Alright? R&R now, so that I can see if I have to write another chapter. The story and the song don't go together like the other one did, but the song still fit. I hope you liked it! Ja! 


	2. I have your love. I'm complete.

This is chapter two, because some people told me to do it. Well, also because I'm an insomniac. You should know that by now. I can't sleep. I have way to many things to think about. Actually, the most sleep I've gotten in one night was like . . . five hours. That isn't normal. Oh well. That's me. So, on to chapter two of So I'm a Little Left of Center. Sheesh, that title is way too long for me. Email or review if you have a better one. Really, just a shorter one. Right, I'm starting now. Darn. I forgot the disclaimer. Here goes. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Even though I wish I did. There, happy now?  
  
  
  
I have your love. I'm complete.  
  
  
  
Malik looked over at the small coffin that held his love's sleeping body. His love. //Someone loves me.// he thought with a smile. It would be past dusk soon and she would be waking. He sighed and sat down to wait for her. He had always been an early riser. He woke nearly an hour before the others even felt the hunger nag at them. Malik wasn't sure whether to call that a curse or a blessing. He could see more of the sun than anyone else, but he was the only one that could see it.  
  
He heard a soft whimpering sound and the sliding of stone across stone. She was awake. He walked over to her coffin and looked inside. He thought about how beautiful this child was, and the fact that she loved him. He couldn't get past that no matter how hard he tried. She was rubbing her eye sleepily as he helped her out of the coffin. She would have to eat soon. Then he realized that the sun was still setting in the distant western sky. She was awake, and the sun was still up. That realization hit him like a ton of bricks. The girl was amazing. He wasn't the only one anymore. He had someone to be with. Someone that wanted to be with him. Wanted him. That had definitely never happened before.  
  
She smiled up at him and stood up. Slowly she walked towards him and slid her arms around his small waist. She held him there until he pulled her away. He gave her a questioning look, but didn't explain himself. With vampires, they have a telepathic link to other vampires, but there is a draw back. If you make another vampire, you can't read their thoughts. It's almost like there is a mental brick wall built around the other's thoughts.  
  
"Why are you awake?" he asked as she put her head on his shoulder. "The sun isn't set, you should be asleep still."  
  
"I was hungry." It was a simple enough answer.  
  
"You *should* eat something, after all, you've only had my blood. I bet you only ten percent of that blood is mine." He said with a serious nod to his head.  
  
She giggled. "Well, whoever's blood that was, I liked it."  
  
"Well then, we should go find you something to eat."  
  
He took her hand and led her up a flight of stairs. She looked around the large house that he was leading her through. There were several others in the house, she could hear them, but she couldn't see any one else. She was about to ask Malik why she could feel them and hear them, but they were already outside. She gasped when she saw the lights and the colors. She saw everything in a different perspective than she had before he made her. inanimate objects seemed to have a life of their own, living people were naught but a heart beat. She could smell the drugs in the lazy men lounging on street corners. She could feel the sex emanating from the rooms high above the streets. She could taste the alcohol in the people they passed.  
  
Malik led her to a small stairway that went down to a door. The bouncer that was stationed in front of it stopped Malik. He was a tall man, heavyset. He wasn't fat by any means. He looked to be pure muscle. Ryou shivered from behind Malik. He scared her. Malik sensed her fear and put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. He spoke to the bouncer briefly then walked into the club with Ryou. She looked around at the mass of bodies on the dance floor. She had been here once, but she couldn't fully remember that time now. It was gone from her memory. Just like her past, and her family, and her life before she saw Malik. But she didn't care. She was happier the way she was now. No one could hurt her now. She was immortal. She was in love. She was happy.  
  
Malik looked around at the people dancing to the beat driven music. There were hundreds of them here, all gathered together on the small floor. No one suspected that death watched them from the darkened corners of the club. They were blissfully oblivious to the two forms watching them. Ryou walked to the dance floor pulling Malik closely behind her. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost him. She would starve. She would walk into the fire if she didn't have him. He felt her worry and wrapped an arm around her small stomach. She leaned back into his touch and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Soon she heard a strong heartbeat and walked towards it. It was coming from a small boy sitting on a stool reading by the lights that hung over the bar. She looked up to Malik to see if it was OK to go after him. He nodded and she went up to him. Malik made sure to stay close to her, while looking for his own meal. The little boy looked up at Ryou and smiled. She seemed nice. Little did he know what she was capable of doing.  
  
"Hello little boy. What are you doing here?" She asked as she watched him looking at her.  
  
"My brother works here. I'm with him."  
  
"Shouldn't you be home? You never know what kind of evil things come out at night."  
  
"What are you saying? I come here all the time. Nothing ever happens." He tried to defend himself. He was getting uncomfortable. But then he looked into her eyes. That was a mistake. She read his mind about his fears, and manipulated it so that he trusted her. She took his hand and led him to the back door of the club. She was no longer afraid of losing Malik, he was right behind her. She walked until she found a small enclosed area in the alley. She backed the child up against a wall and smiled at him. He looked at her with questioning eyes. But he never got a chance to question her. She knelt down in front of him and tilted his head to the side. Slowly his world faded away. She felt his skin tear beneath her teeth as the sweet blood poured into her mouth. It was like nectar. She drank from the boy until his heart slowed. She dropped his body and fell to the floor. Malik ran up behind her and caught her in his arms.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked her as he ran his hands through her silky hair.  
  
"He was only a child." She started sobbing.  
  
"He wasn't a child. He merely looked like it. If you had looked closely enough you would see that he had no innocence left. He just grew up to fast." Malik explained to his terrified love.  
  
"Does that truly justify it?" she asked as she began to calm herself.  
  
"Yes my love, it does."  
  
"Then why do I still feel so terrible?"  
  
"You still have a heart. That will never leave you, even if you don't have the organ itself." Malik whispered in her ear as she slowly drifted off.  
  
"Malik," she whispered to the ever changing winds around her. "I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
There. Another chapter. Are you happy now? Stupid human propaganda. I'm sorry that it's taken forever to get this out, but I've been busy trying to catch my sanity. He left me a while back, can you tell? Well, you've (hopefully) already read this, so now you just have to review. If you're nice to me and say that you like it . . . then I'll write another chapter. For anyone that happens to be interested, chapter ten of Why Do You Hate Me? Will be up shortly. As soon as I write it. I am doing a sequel. I have lots of ideas. Heh, heh, heh. Beware Yami Malik and Yami Bakura! Anyway. R&R. Ja! 


End file.
